The Great Digimon and Ranma Adventure!
by draconnis
Summary: Daisuke feels like crud, ranma crashes into his life. enjoy.
1. RANMA

Disclamer  
DONT OWN ANYTHING OF DIGIMON OR RANMA.  
Daisuke motomiya a intelligent boy who's overlooked.  
When Daisuke is noticed they just shake it off as a wierd occurance.  
The changes started who knows when, Daisuke had a shift of   
attitude. Not to good for the other digi destined, thats  
for sure.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The sun was glorious, birds crooning, it was a virtually beautiful  
day beginning. Daisuke walked to school alone for the hundreth time   
that year. He was used to it now but when it had first started he felt  
lonely, betrayed, and angry beyond words. Now it is just normal to be  
rejected and ignored everywhere he went.  
  
Daisuke also changed his demeanor, now he looks dark.  
He wears black clinging leather pants with zippers and chains all over   
them. He usually wears shirts that say things like   
'If I smile your in trouble.' and,   
'killers are afraid of me, come closer and i'll show you why.'  
  
His hair changed to a blood red that looked black unless you   
were really close to him, it is about 5' feet in length   
and is usually in a braid that has a razor hidden in the end.   
Daisuke grew to a good 7'5" and had a body that  
muscle builders would envy. His eyes also turned from the  
rich chocalate brown to a heart stopping wicked green.  
Did i mention his black and silver studded dog colar, bracers,  
and new goggles.  
  
(i like daisukes new look dont you?)  
  
(Where were we now? Ah! Daisuke was walking to school.)  
Daisuke entered the school grounds and immediately was  
met by stares of shock. He had his normal outfit on but his  
ears were elongated by six inches at the tip makeing him look   
elvenish. He just ignored them and walked on into school.  
Contrary to anyones opinion daisuke in fact was much smarter  
than Ken had ever been. Even when Ken was the Kaiser.  
  
During class the teachers ignored his appearance and new ears  
because they didnt want to provoke his wrath. They did it once,   
once was enough for everyone. The students were not so perceptive.  
They sniggered behind their hands and whispered in all of Daisukes  
classes about his new ears.  
  
The only class daisuke had a break in was art. He let out all of  
his troubles and painted them on a gigantic canvas that only he was   
allowed to use. What he painted was Angemon sitting beside a river  
looking up at the stars while glowing motes of light danced   
in the air above and around him.  
"Beautiful....." Murmered Daisukes teacher.  
"Thank you very much Mr. Memomosa." said Diasuke.  
  
Mr. Memomosa, one of the first digimon teachers in the real world.  
He looks like a two foot tall blue lion person that has red gloves covering  
his hands. He evolves into Nanamauiimon, a gentle, careing digimon that looks  
like an furry elf with a large main of hair that's very poofy.  
(mr. memomosa is my character you have to ask if you want to borrow him!)  
  
Luckily lunch was right after art so Daisuke could take in the  
feeling of pride that came with completion of his work of art, and  
to talk with Mr. Memomosa who was in Nanamauiimon form.  
But alas, it was not ment to be.  
The other digi-destined had spotted him speaking with Mr. Memomosa  
and had decided to come over and 'talk' with him. Kari suggested  
that she string him on for some fun. They all agreeed, even Jun who  
was discovered to be the digi-destined of vulgarness.  
(Dont ask about that because you know its true.)  
  
So Kari came over to daisuke, swinging her hips all the  
way, trying to look seductive. Mind you TRYING to look seductive.  
When Daisuke spotted Kari he started getting brassed off, majorly but kept  
it well hidden. Kari finally stopped in front of Daisuke,  
(she didnt notice mr. memomosa up in the tree where he had jumped to hide from her.)  
and did a really bad impression of a slut. Or a good one, your choice.  
  
Suddenly Daisuke looked up and held out his arms, the reason  
suddenly came crashing down into his arms. A pigtailed young man  
had landed in Daisukes arms. He shook his head and groaned about   
'uncute tomboys' and 'mallets of death'.   
  
The boy then jumped out of Daisukes arms and started apologiseing  
a lot."Sorry, sorry, im truely sorry. I didnt mean to land on you."  
Daisuke smiled a tiny smile before he said, "It's all right warrior,  
it was not your fault. plus, im not hurt." Daisuke then bowed and  
perked his ears at a curious rumbling noise.  
Daisuke and the other boy looked up to see Kari growling.  
  
"What is the problem with that asinine bitch?" the boy said.  
  
"I dont rightfully know, but she's not asinine shes absurd."  
Daisuke said.  
  
"She could also be brainless..."  
  
They started to sing the words and generally have a good time  
with each others arms draped around their shoulders.  
  
"Crazy..."  
  
"Foolish..."  
  
"Idiotic..."  
  
"Irrational..."  
  
"Nonsensical..."  
"Preposterous..."  
  
Together:  
"Rediculous, sensless, silly, simple, idiotic, coarse,  
crude, dense, dumb, illiterate, oblivious, shallow, superficial,  
uncultered, uneducated, vulgar, diseased, blockhead, dolt,  
dunce, fool, jerk, moron, nincompoop, numbskull, oaf,   
indecent BITCH!"  
(BEHOLD THE POWER OF A THESAURUS! MUHAHAHAHA!)  
  
Daisuke and the boy collapsed in a pile when Mr. Memomosa  
fell out of the tree from laughing so hard.  
  
"That was fun, by the way my name is Ranma Saotome heir of the   
saotome school of anything goes martial arts." Ranma said  
after they all got up. Kari stood there growling furiously.  
  
"My name is Daisuke Motomiya, heir to the school of nanimauiimon  
gothic martial arts, and creator of the Daisuke school of raging  
gothic animal martial arts." Daisuke said to Ranma who was gapeing at him.  
  
"You, Your the heir of gothic martial arts?! That is possibly the most  
dangerous martial arts to learn not to mention the hardest to learn."  
Daisuke smiled a watery smile and said:  
"Ranma would you like a little spar with me? *insert puppy dog eyes*  
Ranma saw the puppy dog eyes and with a little huff of air he agreed.  
REVIEW AND ILL WRITE MORE. 


	2. BATTLE!

CHAPTER 2: BATTLE  
  
Daisuke and Ranma smiled mischievously as they stood facing each other on the field. Then a bird chirped and they came at each other at inhuman speeds, fists, and legs flying about as fast as a whirlwind. Then with nary a perceptible movement Daisuke took out long thin chains that glinted in the suns light like spider webs.  
  
Daisuke smiled sadly and jumped high up in the air charging the chains with some type of dark energy. Ranma, thinking he had an advantage over Daisuke, Jumped up in the air after him smiling with the joy of the art. Daisuke's smile turned into a feral roar as he whipped the chains out so fast the air cracked where they had been. Ranma barely dodged the flying chains that would have ripped a hole in the middle of his stomach. Daisuke and Ranma were so concentrated on their battle they did not see all the people of the Tendo household, and Daisuke's family, Not to mention the entire school, watching their fight.  
  
Suddenly Daisuke charged the chains with more of the dark energy and pulled them up tight. Ranma was slammed at all sides with the chains, who now because of the dark energy weighed over fifty pounds a link. Ranma summoned his aura and sent out a moko takabashi. (SP?)  
  
The chains were slammed back and Ranma maneuvered past them, Just then time seemed to stop. Daisuke curled forward slowly and with a wordless mournful cry, he went spread eagle in the sky with tears streaming down his face and spikes of dark energy streaming towards Ranma. Ranma's eyes widened slightly as he saw the tears streaming down Daisuke's face then the energy slammed into his time frozen body and he felt like he was being torn apart by his emotions that he had locked up.  
  
Anger, fear, pain, hopelessness, happiness, betrayal, vengeance, and love especially love all tore into his mind making him scream in his mind and in reality. Then through the screaming, he heard small heart wrenching sobs. Ranma opened his eyes and saw Daisuke hovering above him with his eyes closed absorbing dark energy from him.  
  
In the background, the school shuddered and fell down. Luckily, no one was hurt in the fall of the school because they were outside watching Daisuke and Ranma duke it out. Daisuke then said, "I call that attack 'Emotion rip' because it hurts like a bitch dishing it out and absorbing it back so I usually have tears streaming down my face."  
  
"ugh, just don't do it again." Ranma panted out in a raspy voice. Then simultaneously Ranma and Daisuke fainted. A gigantic dragon-like creature dived down from the sky and grabbed Ranma and Daisuke. The people watching this happen were stunned at the vicious attack and the dragon-like creature so they did not really move except for Akane. She was glowing and had a really big mallet in her hand, prepared to knock Ranma for a long trip into the sky. But since that was not so she had no one to work her frustrations on.  
  
Suddenly a big ass fan slammed down on Akane's head effectively knocking her out. The fan as quick as it came disappeared but a little snicker remained.  
  
Tune in later for more fun.  
  
People who gave me flames you are mean. People who supported me, I luv ya alls! Suggestions on what happens next will be very appreciated.~ 


End file.
